Requiem pour la mémoire
by Miss De Lune
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Parce que la mémoire nous fait parfois défaut, parce que tout ce dont on aimerait se souvenir ne se grave pas forcément dans notre esprit, parce que la mémoire c'est l'imagination, c'est la liberté, c'est la vie, voici une série de drabbles pour se souvenir...
1. Alliance

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à J.K.R...

Alliance

Les Gryffondors. Probablement la maison la plus célèbre. Sans compter les Serpentards bien sûr. La maison où tous les nouveaux arrivants voulaient aller. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la maison Poufsouffle. Mais les lions avaient des qualités qu'on ne pouvait pas leur enlever, ils étaient courageux et ils étaient indéniablement gentils. Bon, certains ici pouvaient le confirmer, ils n'étaient pas toujours très tendres avec les jaune et noir, mais c'était souvent à l'occasion des matchs de Quidditch, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Les Poufsouffles ne pensaient pas stratégie, ils se ralliaient au camp qui leur semblait juste. Et pendant cette guerre qui les concernaient plus que toute autre maison, de par leur origine, ils avaient naturellement choisi de suivre la voie du Bien. Celle de la paix. Celle qui ne chercherait pas à éliminer cette maison de Poudlard. Car après tout, si les nés-moldus partaient, il ne resterait pas grand monde dans cette salle commune. Et les Gryffondors l'incarnaient. Aussi, ils n'avaient pas hésité à se mêler à cette maison, à faire profiter de leurs talents et de leurs qualités. Ils étaient des personnes de confiance, et les rouge et or savaient qu'ils pouvaient toujours compter sur eux. C'était un bien précieux durant cette Guerre.

Alors aujourd'hui, alors que beaucoup étaient morts au combat, alors que tous avaient souffert terriblement, alors que leur vie n'avait plus été qu'à un fil pendant un instant, ils pleuraient les vivants comme les victimes. Ils pleuraient ceux qu'ils avaient perdus et ceux qui restaient. Tous. Sans aucune exception. Parce que les Poufsouffles ne faisaient pas de différence, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas rancuniers. Ils pleuraient tous les morts Gryffondors, et il y en avait beaucoup. Ils pleuraient les morts Serdaigles. Ils pleuraient même les morts Serpentards, car on ne choisit pas sa maison, c'est elle qui nous choisit et nous influence, et les Poufsouffles étaient ainsi. Et enfin, dans l'intimité de leur salle commune, pour un dernier rendez-vous tous ensemble, ils pleuraient en silence leurs propres morts.


	2. Plage paradisiaque

Une plage paradisiaque

Ce jour-là, il avait fait beau. Ce jour-là, il avait fait chaud. Ce jour-là, il avait fait sec. Et les enfants n'avaient eu qu'une seule envie, aller à la plage, ce qu'Hermione leur avait promis depuis des lustres. Ils allaient enfin voir la mer de près, côtoyer les vagues, poser leurs petits pieds sur le sable doux et chaud. Rose et Hugo avaient été aux anges. Ron avait commencé à les calmer pour monter tranquillement dans la voiture tandis que sa femme préparait les bagages: maillots de bain, parasol, serviettes, livre, crème solaire, lunettes de soleil, sandales, sauts et pelles. La valise était prête. Enfin, le cabas.

Ils s'étaient mis donc en route vers la plage la plus proche, à quelques kilomètres à peine. Ils n'avaient pas pris les balais, car, comme Hermione l'avait fait remarquer à Ron, les moldus allaient aussi à la plage, et les balais ne faisaient pas partie des accessoires communs. Ils s'étaient donc installés, les enfants s'étaient changés dans une cabine de bain faite en serviettes, Hermione leur avait mis de la crème, avant qu'ils ne partent se mouiller les pieds. Rose avait commencé à faire des pâtés de sable et Hugo s'était un peu baigné, aidé par son père. Il ne savait pas encore nager mais, tout doucement, il apprenait. Celui-ci se plaignait déjà de ne pas pouvoir faire apparaître magiquement les bouées qu'ils avaient oubliées. Hermione s'était allongée et lisait un peu. Soudain, un cri. Elle se retourna brusquement, inquiète. Ouf. Ça n'était rien. Enfin, pas pour Rose dont les remparts venaient d'être détruits joyeusement par son frère.

Alors qu'elle étaient allongée sur cette même plage, quinze ans plus tard, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser encore. Elle se souviendrait toujours de cette première expérience. La voyant nostalgique, Scorpius passa un bras autour de son épaule et la serra un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine. Il ne comptait pas la laisser partir...


	3. Myxomatose

_Pour **Picotti** et ses défis idiots bien qu'hilarants..._

Myxomatose

« Myto...moxo...moximotase ! »

« Non, non, et non. Recommence. »

« Mais Victoire ! J'arrive pas ! Je ne m'en souviens jamais ! »

« Oui, eh bien tu recommences, allez, tu vas y arriver, ça n'est pas compliqué, tu vas voir. Il faut que tu t'entraînes avec les mots longs. Ça va aller. »

« Moxi, myxo, non, c'est pas ça. Tu peux le redire encore s'il te plaît ? »

« My-xo-ma-to-se. Tu vois, si tu prends ton temps, tu vas y arriver, ce n'est pas si difficile à dire. Essaie encore. »

« Moximotose ! »

« Non, toujours pas. Tu as presque dit comme tout à l'heure. Bon, vraiment, on ne va pas y arriver comme ça. On va essayer un autre mot. »

La jeune fille prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Décidément, ça n'était pas facile de faire faire ses exercices à Albus. Le petit garçon venait d'entrer en première année quand elle entamait sa dernière année à l'école. Et elle avait promis à Tante Ginny de le faire réviser. Il avait quelques soucis à prononcer les mots longs et un peu compliqués. Oncle Harry n'arrivait pas plus à l'aider, s'emmêlant lui-même les baguettes.

Du coup, comme il allait à Poudlard et que ça devenait nécessaire pour ses sorts qu'il sache bien prononcer, sa cousine le prenait en charge. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, assis sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée et ça faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'elle lui faisait répéter des mots auxquels elle avait pensé et qu'elle avait inscrits sur un morceau de parchemin.

« Tiens, celui-ci, il devrait aller. Et puis c'est la saison, c'est bientôt les vacances d'Halloween. Cucurbitacée. »

« Oh, celui-là, je sais ! Je sais le dire ! » s'enthousiasma Albus.

« Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Curcupitacée. Ah non, zut, encore raté ! » fit-il, tout penaud.

La jeune blonde se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était aussi bonne poire à toujours accepter les missions de ses oncles et tantes. Surtout quand cela concernait ses cousins...


	4. Eau

Eau

Quand elle avait plongé, Fleur l'avait fait sans hésitation. Il faisait froid. Horriblement froid. Et sombre aussi. Mais sa sœur était au fond de ce lac. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle y reste une minute de plus. Elle était peut-être une fille mais elle n'était pas une chochotte pour autant. Et elle avait sa place dans ce tournoi.

Elle se souvenait encore de ses mains devenues glacées en quelques secondes à peine. De la bulle qui s'était formée autour de son visage pour la faire respirer. Des algues dans lesquelles elle avait tout de suite commencé à se prendre. De sa difficulté à avancer, dans ce noir, avec tous ces poissons autour et les yeux de créatures qu'elles ne distinguaient pas. De sa panique à l'idée de ne jamais arriver à temps.

Et puis elle était tombée sur eux. Sur des strangulots. Ils lui avaient bloqué le passage. Ils avaient refusé de la laisser avancer plus. Ils l'avaient retenue, par les bras, par les jambes, leurs tentacules s'accrochant tout autour d'elle. Elle avait eu beau se débattre autant qu'elle pouvait, crier qu'ils devaient la laisser tranquille, jeter tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, rien ne fonctionnait. Plus elle se débattait et plus ils la tenaient. Tous les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche et déformaient tous les sorts. Et plus ça allait, plus elle paniquait. Et sa bulle qui ne tenait plus, qui commençait à faiblir. Elle allait finir noyée. Sans avoir pu sauver sa sœur. Elles allaient mourir. Toutes les deux.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa et un coup d'œil lui rappela qu'elle était dans son lit. A côté d'elle, Bill dormait paisiblement. Elle pouvait se rendormir. Elle faisait souvent ce cauchemar. Ça n'était qu'une histoire de jeunesse. Mais ça lui avait bien fait peur, quand même. Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux. C'était loin à présent. un simple souvenir.


End file.
